Phantom Army
by Kayri-Hellner
Summary: Que pasa cuando juntas a un coronel que odia la guerra y adolecentes miedosos en una batalla sin sentido por el poder?


S T A R C R A F T  
PHANTOM ARMY  
  
BY: Kayri Hellner EPISODE 1  
  
---Esta vez avanzaba por los pantanos de SRX5 comandando a la brigada de marines de Phendrana numero 15, no son malos chicos, pero suelen ser algo agresivos, somos en total 500 hombres avanzando por el pantano, claro, no podria comandarlos solo, por eso tengo a algunos oficiales con migo, los cuales me ayudan a guiarlos por compañias. Soy el coronel Kayri Hellner, miembro del equipo de fantasmas especialistas entranados en Magmor Caverns. Mis oficiales en esta mision son el sargento Raynor, el sargento Stevens, y claro, sin olvidar a mi buen amigo el sargento Natsuki, Tenshi Natsuki. Bajo ordenes del coronel Oda, nos dirijimos por el espeso pantano de SRX5, en busca de la base enemiga recien creada. Nuestro color de uniforme es negro, asi que por ser al anocheser tenemos la ventaja del camuflaje. Los soldados avanzamos con cautela por la oscuridad y los arboles, en busca del campamento enemigo, lo cual, seria una tarea no muy facil....---  
  
Kayri: sargento Natsuki

Tenshi: señor (se coloca en firmes)

Kayri: devemos guiar a las compañias por el pantanto, ordene prender las luces de busqueda Tenshi: si señor (se da vuelta hacia los marines) compañias! luces de busqueda! (todos los marines prenden sus luces de busqueda)

Raynor: señor (dirijiendose a kayri) no es buena idea prender las luces en una mision furtiva Kayri: dejo de ser furtiva sargento, el enemigo sabe que estamos aqui (carga su canister rifle) Raynor: rayos! Kayri: compañias! cargen! (todos los marines cargan sus armas)

Tenshi: señor! ataque con tanques de siege!!!!  
  
Cae de el cielo una bola de llamas que impacta en un grupo de marines haciendolos volar del lugar, en ese momento los marines ven al frente una barricada hecha con troncos y a el enemigo disparando del otro lado, mientras las bolas de fuego comienzan a caer con mas frecuencia y mas cantidad, los marines empiezan a caer y a ser destrozados e impactados por las balas.  
  
Kayri: Unidades! fuego! (cae una explosion cerca de el y lo derriba)

Tenshi: disparen soldados! (dispara su rifle canister contra la barricada, lo cual no da efecto)  
  
Los marines tratan de avanzar, pero son derribados por los disparos enemigos, empieza una lluvia de fuego de ambos lados, pero los tanques en ciege dan ventaja a el enemigo, las explosiones caen acabando con los soldados que avanzaban mientras los demas son derribados por ser impactados por las balas. En ese momento los marines tratan de retirarse, pero las balas enemigas los sigen derribando, mientras el humo de los disparos cubre el hambiente, mas el sonido de disparos y gritos de heridos y sangre de muertos por todos lados. Los marines tratan de retirarse, y escapan del alcanse del enemigo, pero, el coronel habia quedado inconciente en el campo de batalla...  
  
Horas despues, el enemigo se habia ido del campamento de los pantanos de SRX5, pero quedaba algo ahi....cadaveres, armas en el suelo, sangre.... Tiempo despues llego una brigada de rescate de la confederacion, los cuales, comienzan a revisar entre los cadaveres y heridos y de inmediato comienzan a mover a los heridos y recoger las armas y municiones que quedaban.De entre todos ellos habia alguien, que estaba siendo movido esperando reaccion...  
  
Kayri: uh...ughr.... (volviendo en si, con algo de sangre en la frente)

Tenshi: señor! me agrada saber que esta vivo! (ayudandolo a ponerse de pie)

Kayri: ah, Tenshi, calma, no me digas señor en este momento quieres?

Tenshi: Kay, no se como pudimos dejarte en el campo de batalla

Kayri: asi tenia que ser, no podemos arriesgarnos solo por uno, me alegra que vivieras

Tenshi: Raynor tambien, pero Stevens....

Kayri: que dios cuide de su alma (sujeta un crucifijo que trae en el cuello)

Tenshi: Kay, todos estan preocupados por ti, es mejor que regresemos ahora mismo a la estacion espacial Delta en la orbita de SRX5, tengo mi nave personal que nos llevara de inmediato.

Kayri: si, necesito irme de este pantano ya, cuantos muertos hubo?

Tenshi: 315 Kay, 315....

Kayri: espero que me digan sus nombres despues (cerrando fuertemente sus ojos)

Tenshi: vamonos, tenemos que curar tus heridas

Kayri: si, adelante.  
  
Mientras el equipo de rescate ayuda a los pocos heridos y recoge los cadaveres, Kayri y Tenshi parten en una nave privada hacia la estacion Delta en la orbita de SRX5. En la estacion Delta, Kayri baja de la nave, donde es recivido por dos enfermeras y un medico quienes lo llevan a la enfermeria la cual esta llena de heridos. Empiezan a curar a Kayri con bendajes y medicamentos, a la vez que Kayri ve como le amputan la pierna a un herido mientras el marine gritaba, un medico se acerca a Kayri.  
  
Ron: coronel Hellner, me alegra que este aqui, dejeme revisarlo, veamos (busca heridas en el cuello) digame si duele

Kayri: no (mira mientras todos los marines gritan y las enfermeras van de un lado a otro)

Ron: oh si, es solo un rasgu?o, puede creer que pudo haber muerto?

Kayri: (ve como el cerrucho corta la pierna del marine) por dios!

Ron: si, por dios, que bueno que esta bien.  
  
Kayri sale de la enfermeria y se dirije a la sala de comando, ahi se encuentra con Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: todo bien? Kayri: al parecer... (mira a una chica de cabello negro largo llegar)

Autumm: Kay! (lo abraza) pense que habias muerto!

Kayri: hermana, casi muero, pero estoy bien vez?

Autumm: no hasta que tu hermana mayor diga que si (mira a kayri) creo que si

Kayri: no te preocupes hermana, estoy bien

Tenshi: el es casi inmortal, lider de los caballeros de anubis, crees que morira?

Autumm: nah, el nos va a enterrar a todos jajaja Kayri: jajaja hasla buena hermana Orsini: atencion!, firmes! (los tres se colocan en firmes)

Orsini: Hellners, Natsuiki, habra una reunion mañana, el general Martineu los ah invitado

Los tres: señor, si señor!

Orsini: descansen! (da media vuelta y se retira)

Kayri: cielos, una fiesta?

Autumm: reunion hermanito

Tenshi: es la forma 'fancy' de decir fiesta

Kayri: bueno, entonces mejor hay que asistir

Autumm: con lo que odio la ropa de gala

Tenshi: muchos botones  
  
El dia pasa en la estacion Delta. Al dia siguiente, en la sala de baile de el sector 7B, una fiesta de altos al mando se llevaba acabo, a la cual, Kayri su hermana y Tenshi habian sido invitados. En la fiesta habian varios lideres y sus parejas, pero de entre ellos Kayri le habla principalmente a alguien que ya habia visto.  
  
Kayri: señor, felicidades por su mas reciente victoria (reverencia militar)

Waltrip: coronel hellner, gusto en verle (voltea a verlo) gracias por su felicitacion

Kayri: general Waltrip, escuche que pudo vencer a la brigada de cruseros de la alianza con un equipo de Wraiths, eso es asombrozo

Waltrip: yo escuche que perdio 315 hombres en una emboscada jajaja (bebe un poco de vino) Kayri: yo...

Riggs: ah, coronel Hellner, que gusto de verlo

Kayri: General Riggs (reverencia militar) que gusto

Riggs: el sargento Hellner, su hermana, tambien esta aqui al igual que el sargento Natsuki no es asi Coronel Hellner?

Kayri: en efecto señor, no pudimos rechazar la invitacion

Riggs: ah, pero por favor venga por aqui, quiero que conosca al General Hoffer.

Kayri: a la orden (sige a riggs) (avanzan entre la gente y llegan a un despacho privado donde estaban 3 lideres importantes)

Riggs: Coronel hellner, me satisface el presentarle al General Hoffer.

Kayri: un placer (reverencia militar)

Hoffer: Hellner, un gusto tenerlo aqui, conosca a Ryan Shuck, un gran poeta

Ryan: mucho gusto mon cher' (extiende la mano)

Kayri: el gusto es mio (lo saluda)

Hoffer: y como ya lo conoce, al coronel Oda

Jubei: Kayri, gusto en verte

Kayri: señor (en firmes)

Hoffer: Hellner, supe lo de SRX5...

Kayri: señor, estuvo fuera de mi control, yo...

Hoffer: ah no diga mas jajaja, faltaba mas, le tengo una nueva propuesta

Kayri: adelante General

Hoffer: Hellner (prende un habano) hay 800 hombres voluntarios, civiles de Chozo, no son reos, no son ex convictos, son civiles que desean unirse a la batalla, quiero que usted los entrene para ser un escuadron de fantasmas especialistas, ademas, quiero que usted sea el coronel de esta unidad, la cual seria la unidad numero 22 de Tallon. acepta coronel?

Kayri: ...yo... señor yo.....sera un placer General Hoffer

Hoffer: ah, maravilloso coronel, usted partira a Chozo el proximo sabado, y podra llevarlos a Tallon 9 para entrenarlos, lleve a sus ayudantes, puede seleccinar, aun asi, elijiendo o no, el sargento White ira con usted.

Kayri: sera mi placer señor, me retiro, gracias (saludo militar y se retira seguido por jubei)

Jubei: Kayri, me alegra que te hayan dado tal mision

Kayri: no es facil ah? pero, lo podre hacer Jubei

Jubei: se que lo haras amigo, se que lo haras

Kayri: y Jubei, quiero que vengas con migo

Jubei: uhm? yo? pero Kayri...yo no podria

Kayri: por favor, seria un placer para mi que te unieras

Jubei:.... adelante entonces! (sonrie)

Kayri: claro que si amigo, veremos que pasa.  
  
Tiempo despues, Kayri esta con algunas personas, listo para nombrar a sus compañeros de mision. Todos estan reunidos en la sala de juntas de la estacion vigia Beta 15  
  
Kayri: esto es facil, nombrare a mis acompañantes, y partiremos el proximo sabado. sin mas preguntas procedere.

Kayri: Coronel Oda, el sera el segundo al mando, vendra con migo a Chozo

Jubei: adelante

Kayri: sargento Hellner, Autumm Hellner, viene con migo

Autumm: si señor hermanito jijiji

Kayri: sargento Raynor, Jim Raynor...

Raynor: totalmente dispuesto señor

Kayri: sargento Natsuki

Tenshi: como ir sin mi ah?

Kayri: sargento White

White: ah, no iria si no fueran ordenes de Hoffer en persona!.

Kayri: tomen su decision, recolecten su equipaje, partimos este sabado, y les prometo, que esta mision no sera ordinaria, recuerden llevar armas, no se sabe de que tamaño son los mosquitos por ahi.


End file.
